


Normal Life is Overrated

by LadyStark_Laufeyson2U



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStark_Laufeyson2U/pseuds/LadyStark_Laufeyson2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group splits up after Sunnydale falls. Willow decides to leave  the nest and venture out on her own with Dawn along for the ride. They think everything will be back to normal, too bad for them there soo wrong. And of all the places to go New York?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye Sunnydale, Hello New York

====================================================================================

 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea with the help of the challenge by Nightscream at Twisting the Hellmouth. I own neither Btvs or the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Cause if I did Wrath, Rhage and Vishous would be MINE as I paid Zsadist attention as well. I'm greedy when it comes to Vampires. 

 

Willow woke up from her nap to hear the notice that they were landing in New York. Looking out the window at a clear day, was just a start to their new lives here. In New York away from the hell mouth. Away from her. As the plane came to a stop some moments later the flight attendants were helping people off the plane. Willow got up from her seat to grab the bags in the overhead compartment. Laying two bags down in a seat she bent down and shook Dawn awake. 

When she came to Will said "Were here, time to get off the plane" With a shake Dawn got up and grabbed her two bags in the seat. They both walked off to the lobby. Walking to the front of the airport Dawn asked "Now where?" 

Willow looked like she was thinking. "I think we should keep a low profile first, before finding things like jobs and stuff" she said. "How are we going to get food or a place without jobs?" Dawn asked Will just smiled. "I got money and if we run out Angel gave me free reign over his credit card" she told her. 

Dawn smiled at that. Yeah, after he heard what was going on from both her and Spike after he was done being used. Buffy changed, she was cruel to everyone. He felt sorry it happened so he said "Just say the word and I'll help any way I can" So far his help worked. He told us about this remote place. A fresh start. It sounded so nice after everything we been through. 

I myself was going to leave earlier then this incident. I was heading to a place called St. Louis but after Buffy. Angel and Spike said it was a better idea going far an away from the things were use too. So here we are.

As we walked out the airport there were cabs lined up waiting for a fare. Since they had no real destination in mind they grabbed a cab closest to them. Getting in he asked "Where to?" They looked up. "Um were new here, take us somewhere not so expensive" Will said. He chuckled. "Your in luck, welcome to New York". He said driving off. 

Sometime later or more like $30.67 later the cab stops. "Here you are Caldwell, New York". He said looking at them with a smile. "Good enough, I guess" Will said looking around. "Oh good a hotel, I'm beat" Dawn said. Willow hands over the money as they get out. "Do you know where to get a place?" 

He chuckled again at that "That might be a bit harder,as Deon here it might be cheap but it's not vacant". He said. "Oh thank you". With that he left. "So no place?" Dawn asked. Will looked at her. "We'll have a place tomorrow, for now let's get some sleep" Dawn smiled at that and they walked in the hotel to rent a room for the day. 

Neither did anything but sleep most of the day away. That's what you get for keeping night hours and jet lag. By four in the afternoon Willow was up to find them a place. Staying in a hotel was a big no. Housekeepers come in to clean and if they saw their stuff. Let's just say they won't get a warm welcome. By seven pm Willow was stretching and smiling to herself how she finally found something. It took her sometime, that cab driver wasn't kidding. Nothing was for sale. But since she was a witch she was able to find a nice two bedroom home. Nothing to big or flashy. 

It looked like it was abandoned cause no one picked it up. It was a fixer upper but with her magic it would be livable by dark. So going after something to eat she spotted Dawn in the kitchen doing to same. She smiled as she looked up. "So any progress?". She asked and Willow smiled again "Yeah were leaving in the morning for it". Willow said grabbing the vending machine sandwich they got before entering the room. "Good then were good" Dawn said with a sigh. "Yeah wee good" Willow replied.

The night flew by so fast that it seemed like an eye blink before morning came and they checked out. They left for there new home, that wasn't that far really. Of course they had to take another cab, but other then that it was a short ride. Standing in front of the place they smiled at it. And as predicted by nightfall the house looked like all the others. 

Put together, nice, a home. "I'm going to fine some friends so we look normal" said Dawn. "Yeah I don't want you thinking I'm trying to rob you of your teen years" Willow said. "I know you wouldn't do that, you helped me so much already" Dawn said going to hug Willow. "Yes, well your only a teenager once" "Yeah thank god for that" Dawn said jokingly. After that they cleaned up and went to there rooms for bed. They hoped this place would help them heal and start over from all they have seen and been through on the hell mouth.


	2. A Night Out Gone Wrong

\-------------

 

Disclaimer: SPOILER ALERT. This part contains portions of the actual book an so will future chapters. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. 

Willow looked out the window as she was enjoying some tea. It's been two months an nothing really happened. The first time they ever got to relax fully without worrying about about anything but what they would do the next day. In Dawn's case what party to go to. She laughed when that was what she could worry over. Being a regular teenager. Willow sighed. At least one of them could. 

Dawn called her around eight pm to tell her she was going to the club Screamer's. The name wasn't somewhere Willow would want her to go. But she let Dawn go with it. She told her to still be careful and call her when she was coming home. Dawn agreed as always and hung up. 

Willow was going to enjoy a book in the quietness of the evening. Dawn was there having fun when her friends spotted three guys across the room. They whispered about two of the three not paying the third no mind. After a moment the girls decided to go over so they dragged Dawn. 

"So who are you gorgeous guys?" Sarah said. Dawn rolled her eyes while they weren't looking. Really that's what you come up with. Dawn thought. 

One of the boys looked them over before saying "Hello ladies, this is Blaylock, I'm Qhuinn and this is John" said Qhuinn. The girls smiled at them. 

Dawn could see now why they didn't pay the third guy any mind. He was tiny. They must of come in on a conversation cause the tiny boy looked down right pissed. She tried to listen to there conversation since her friends were talking it up with Qhuinn. 

"John? Let's go home" Damn. This was suppose to be Blay's big night. Instead he was getting buzz killed out of his chance to get laid good and hard. /I'll call Fritz. You stay with Qhuinn/ John signed to him. 

"Nope, we go together" Blay said not budging John suddenly felt like crying an he looked like it too. That's when Dawn turned away. They were talking about something personal and she didn't want to be in their business if he was going to cry. She faintly heard the rest after that. Looking at where her friends were she noticed they were gone. She frowned. Just great. She thought. She was going to leave when she heard. 

"No really Qhuinn, you don't have to stop--Hello?" Blay stared at his phone. "He's meeting us by the front door" Blay said. He turned to Dawn she thought they forgot about her. 

"Sorry we got to go" he said "Well it's okay I got to go too, since my friends left me I need to call a ride" she said with a groan. 

"I can offer you a ride if you like" he said and she smiled. "Thanks" she said and he smiled back. 

The three of them left the little room and weeded in and out of hot and sweaty bodies. John didn't look so good during this she noticed. When they finally made it to the front door, Qhuinn was standing there to the left against a black wall. 

His hair was messed up, his shirttail was hanging out, his lips were red and a little swollen. Up close he smelled like perfume. Two different kinds. He looked over to her smiling "You coming with us?" he asked.

"No just giving her a ride cause her friends ditched her" Blay said. "Oh sorry about that" Qhuinn said. "it's okay, it's not the first time" she said. Qhuinn looked at John. 

"You okay?" he asked. John didn't answer. He couldn't stand it that he'd ruined everyone's night and just kept walking to the door. 

The next Dawn saw was him again outside. Blay and Qhuinn joined him on the sidewalk. He signed again but she couldn't understand what he was saying.

The boys nodded so she just assumed they knew as they started walking away. She decided to join them what would it hurt. The walk didn't last long. She saw him signing again before she heard.

"Whatever you say John" she noticed Qhuinn's mismatched eyes and they were impossibly kind. 

"Whatever you want to do". They headed back to the car Blay was holding Dawn's shoulders to make sure she was alright after walking with them.

They were parked in an open-air lot about two blocks from the club. As they came around the corner John thought. There's no way the night could have been any worse.

They were a good fifty yards from the car when the sweet smell of baby powder floated over on the breeze. 

Dawn got this creepy feeling as she smelled "Baby powder?" she said confused at that. A lesser stepped out from behind a bucket loader. As John stared at the lesser who appeared out of nowhere, he couldn't move. 

Damn they really smell like baby powder. Luckily this one was not pale haired yet. A new recruit. Which might be the only reason John and his friends got out alive.

Dawn was getting use to the creepy feeling and it finally came to her. That thing wasn't human. Great. She thought. 

A groan was sounded. John looked at Blay who he though made the noise to make a silent gasp, the girl was with them at this dangerous time. He saw the lesser eying her so sending her away was not an option anymore. 

Qhuinn and Blay got in front, blocking the way. Protecting both the girl and I. But then a second lesser came out of the shadows, a chess piece moved into position. By some unseen hand. 

He was also dark haired. The first one looked at John then the girl before saying "Better run along, this is no place for you two". 

"Yeah" Qhuinn said. "You got your dime bag, now get out of here punk, take your girl with you". 

Dawn knew what they were doing so she pulled John along though she didn't want to, she from the hell mouth for Christ sake's. They had to find help. 

They found the bouncer and John was trying to talk but the bouncer didn't know what he was doing was sign language. She could tell the bouncer was pissed. 

"Get the hell out of here or I'm calling your mommy and Daddy" he said. She heard snickers and shouted out "Hey!"

He glared at her but you got to do better then that to scare her. "You two get out of here" 

John ran back to the lot and she was right behind him. He was moving pretty fast. As they both rounded the corner. Skidding on the loose gravel. 

Blay was on the ground with a lesser sitting on his chest, an the two were fighting for control of what looked like a switchblade. Qhuinn was fighting the other one. 

Dawn focused on the one on Blay. She had to do something they were nice to her. So in a moment of courage or stupidity she launched herself at the one on his chest knocking it off him to the other side on the ground. 

Everything stood still when a loud pop went off. Looking over at Qhuinn the lesser dropped to his knees spraying black blood out and falls onto Qhuinn. 

John glanced at Blay to see the lesser on his chest gone. The guys were staring up in shock. 

"Jesus Christ, John" the lesser by Qhuinn let out a gurgling breathe. As John searched for something, before stabbing the lesser in the chest it was quiet. 

A bright flash and then darkness. They thought it was over till they heard a loud and echoing voice. 

"No! Help me!" They look up to see the girl gone and so was the other lesser. "Oh shit" said Qhuinn.


	3. SunnyHell All Over Again

Blay Ran after the voice trying to save her from the bastards but they disappeared without a trace. Qhuinn and John were waiting for him back at the car. He came back slowly and a little sad. 

"You couldn't find her?" asked Qhuinn.

Blay just shook his head saying something. /Why did they take her?/ John signed curious. Blay looked up.

"She was helping me with the lesser, she knocked him off me" he said to them. 

That shocked them. A human girl helped them. She didn't even really know them, but she helped anyway. John was able to believe it. She stood up to that ass of a bouncer for him cause the guy didn't know what was going on.

"we go to get her back" Blaylock said serious. "Yeah she's not involved with this, she could get seriously hurt or worse" said Qhuinn. John nodded. They all piled into the car. "Were going to have to report this to the Brothers" said Blay. They groaned but knew they had to it was that girls life on the line. They left the club to get some help and some answers as to why she was taken.

Willow fell asleep in the living room with her book held at her side. She was sleeping peacefully till she was pulled awake by a scream.

WILLOW HELP ME!!

A voice was screaming through out the house. Willow looked around trying to find the voice. "Dawn? Where are you?" she asked still looking around. 

WILLOW HELP ME!!

Sounded again but all noise was gone. Willow centered herself to find Dawn and find out what was going on. She saw a scene of dark woods. The trees were rushing past her very fast. Then a building was seen. Two dark haired guys were looking over Dawn as she had unshed tears in her eyes. Then a pale haired guy came into view. He smiled evilly at Dawn as he picked up her hair and was sniffing it. He seemed to enjoy it in some sick way. Dawn was completely scared. Willow's eyes snapped open. Dawn was scared and that was all she needed. She left the house to find them and deal out some pain for what the did. 

The first thing Vishous thought upon waking was as he snuggled closer to Jane in there bed. He just wanted to stay there with her. Of course that wasn't going to happen as a knock came. He felt the bed dip and growled, he didn't want Jane to get up. He got up saying to her softly "Stay here" She giggled "Someone's at the door, I'm going to change" she told him. When the bathroom door closed he looked up and said "Come in" The door opened to show Butch his best friend, roommate and once someone he had loved very dearly before Jane. 

"Hey" Butch said. 

"What you want cop?" 

Butch looked on with a smile. "I overheard something that I think we need to have a look at" 

Vishous looked at him "What you feel some slayers?" 

"Well yeah, but that's not it" 

"Alright what is it?"

"Two boys from the classes come to say they had a run in with them, but during the struggle a human girl helped with one" he said pausing "But then she got kidnapped" 

Vishous didn't like that and just like that a vision came. 

~ A girl with red hair one minute then black the next. She pointed at a girl bound with tears.~

The he saw something that made his blood run ice cold. 

~A slayer exploded as she was just smiling evilly. Then another exploded.~

He gasped out loud at that looking up at Butch. That was when everything went wrong. 

"V, what got you scared to death?" Butch asked concerned. "I had a a vision, we need to go now." he paused grabbing clothes to throw on. "There is a new power here and its after the slayers" 

"Good, we need all the help we can get" said Butch. "Yes, but we need to get to that help first before the slayers do" his hand wiping his face in a calming manner. "Cause if the do were all doomed" Butch's face paled.

"Okay I'm going to get Rhage for back up and were gone" Butch said to Vishous leaving who just nodded while dressing for battle. 

A knock on another door got a "Who is it?" said in a loud voice. "Butch" a second later the door swung open. Butch walked in and saw Rhage lounging in a chair while Mary was reading on the bed. "We got a problem" Butch began with both of them looking up. 

"What kind?" 

"Vishous had a vision of a new power taking down some lessers" 

Rhage's eyes widened a bit. 

"Did he say what the new power was?"

Butch shook his head no. "He said we got to get to it before they do cause if they do were all doomed"

Mary was a little scared at that. Rhage huffed "So what's the plan?" 

"Me, Vishous, and you go check it out" 

Rhage got out of his seat and went about changing. Butch left to wait for him in the hallway. Moments later the three of them left to check out this new power. V explained they needed to leave now or they will miss it. They would tell Wrath later cause this had a time limit. Butch was driving when he asked.

"Okay, so where will this happen?"

Vishous looked at him for a moment before "A large field some ways from Screamers"

Butch paled a little. Back when he was a human and a cop they found bodies back there. "I know where that is"  
he said moving the car faster.

"Let me go!!" Rang through the trees before they came to a large open space. The lesser started to slow down as it saw two of its comrades. Coming closer to them one said. "Where the hell you been?" 

"Why do you have that?" another voiced

"We got ambushed and I only got away" said the lesser with Dawn pausing "I got this cause she tried to help them kill us" 

The two blonde haired men looked at the girl after he said that. 

"What should we do with her?" 

One asked the other. For a moment everything was quiet. "Let make her a slave" said the kidnapper and they all smirked at that idea. Dawn didn't like that and was struggling anew at her fate. They started laughing at her when they heard.

"How about she goes free and you die"


End file.
